1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to apparatus for harvesting tree, and more particularly to shear cutting trees and bunching them.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore shear cutting trees has employed a fixed knife for pushing against trees at various angles, or a movable knife in combination with a usually stationary reaction member. The first type of shear cutting has the advantage of continuous forward motion but requires great tractive force and is the most damaging to the trees cut. The second type of shear cutting requires the apparatus to stop while cutting is in progress. The last type is slow but damages the trees much less than first type, and the cutting is accomplished hydraulically rather than through traction.